Where Loyalties Lie
by InkFingerTips6
Summary: After receiving her Dark Mark, Amelia Malfoy returns for her sixth year at Hogwarts. As the year goes by, she must decide where her own loyalties lie. Are they with her pureblood family or the one that she has come to love at Hogwarts. Rewrite of "Amelia" Rated T because who knows.
1. Chapter 1

The Malfoy manor has always been more of a mausoleum than an actual home. Despite the beautiful furnishings and extravagant moving pieces of art by some of the greatest artists. For as long as Amelia Malfoy could remember, it had always been cold; the stone columns and marble tiles suck every bit of warmth that the house held. Not only the building, but the occupants themselves.

The girl knocks on the immense wenge door to her brother's bedroom. After a moment, the door opens, revealing Lucius Malfoy.

Amelia finally realizes how many ways she and her brother are identical; fair skin, long silver blonde hair, willowy statures, features that look almost elvish. Where Lucius had inherited the icy blue eyes of the Malfoy family, her own are a strange sakura blossom color, the only true trait she had received from her mother. It is a color that despite its irregularity, appears every few generations somewhere within the Fawley family heritage. Her brother's hair reaches his shoulders, as straight and flaxen as straw. Amelia's own is a mass of long curls, reaching almost to her waist.

Another feature the two Malfoy siblings share is the tattoo of a skull with a snake wrapped around it.

The Dark Mark.

"Amelia?" Lucius asks, obviously surprised to see his sister standing outside his bedroom. These past few years at Hogwarts the two had become estranged, Lucius had become more and more ambitious and true to his house traits. Meanwhile, Amelia the Hufflepuff, managed to stay loyal to her brother, family, and other Pureblood friends despite the immensely differing opinions and views.

She replies by throwing her arms around her brother. She feels him stiffen briefly, this is the most contact, aside from a cordial kiss on the cheek, that the two had shared in years.

"Please be careful." Amelia mutters softly, referring to the mission that Voldemort had assigned her brother. It will be his first mission as a Death Eater. The moment Lucius had graduated from Hogwarts, a mere three months ago, he had received the Dark Mark.

Amelia, not wanting her brother to endure the pain and danger alone, and always the loyal sister, begged to receive her own. Despite the fact that she was about to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort himself agreed to give her the mark. The pain had been excruciating, as if she had lost a part of herself, and that part now belonged to Voldemort.

Lucius slowly returns the embrace. "You be careful as well, little sister. Your mission to hide your new beauty mark is certainly more dangerous than my own." he breathes into her hair.

She pulls away and gives her brother a weak smile. "I'll be fine. Please stay in contact the best that you can."

"Have fun at Hogwarts, just remember to keep the Dark Mark to yourself."

Amelia nods and turns away from her brother. She still has a good bit of packing to do before she boards the train to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Sirius Black had never noticed how beautiful Amelia Malfoy really is until watches her cross the platform and climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. She is on the thin side, a little too thin for his liking; that was probably why she is arguably the best seeker at Hogwarts, her broom has nothing to carry.

"Looking for your next romantic endeavor?" James Potter asks with a nudge.

Sirius sighs. "Not with a Malfoy that's for sure. I just never realized how beautiful she is."

James sighs. "That she is, mate. Not as beautiful as Lily Evans of course, but I'd give her second place."

"Who?" Remus Lupin inquires as he too comes to stand next to his best friends.

"Amelia Malfoy." James replies.

"Malfoy is nothing like her brother and family. She has a very magnetic personality and an unbelievable kindness. Honestly, I think that she is so kind that even animals seem to notice it." Remus explains.

"Explain. Now." Sirius demands.

Remus chuckles. "If you weren't _so_ opposed to all purebloods despite their names, maybe you would pay more attention. A _Pureblood Princess _as you like to say, sorted into Hufflepuff is almost as shocking as a Black being sorted into Gryffindor. The Malfoys are just as much of a pureblood family as the Blacks."

"So you're saying that she isn't a princess?" Sirius asks.

Remus rolls his eyes so hard that it is a surprise that they didn't catch sight of his brain. "You are so dense. Figure it out yourself."

"You're a right git." Sirius replies.

Remus sighs and walks towards the train, muttering about how dense and self centered his friends are.

"In that case, maybe you should give the bird a chat." James teases with a friendly slap on the back as he follows Remus towards the train.

Sirius sighs and rolls his eyes.

"What'd I miss?" Peter, the fourth member of the Marauders inquires as he comes to stand beside Sirius.

"Remus being a git." Sirius replies before he grabs his trunk and follows the rest of his friends towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Have you ever seen those before?" Amelia asks as she, Bellatrix Black, and Narcissa Black walk towards the carriages to take them to Hogwarts.

"You mean the same carriages that have taken us to Hogwarts for the past five years? Honestly Amelia, you become more and more peculiar every year. Like always they are enchanted with nothing pulling them." Bellatrix answers.

Amelia stops before the skeletal winged horse. The reptilian face turns towards her, regarding her with opaque white eyes, it bows it's head in acknowledgment before turning and nuzzling its partner. The partner also bows it's head, Amelia finds herself nodding in return. The creatures despite their striking appearance seem calm, intelligent and somehow mournfully understanding.

Despite it being her sixth year at Hogwarts, she'd never noticed the strangely beautiful beasts until now. Suddenly, they are all around her, one pair at every carriage.

"Are you sure?" she finds herself turning towards Narcissa.

"Positive." Narcissa replies.

Amelia runs a hand through her hair and follows her friends aboard the carriage.

The ride goes smoothly and once they reach the gates to Hogwarts, the three climb down from the carriage. Amelia feels the creatures nudge her shoulder, she turns and gives the creatures a rub on the cheek the same way that one would a horse. As she turns away from the creature to begin her trek into the doors of Hogwarts she walks straight into someone.

Said someone grabs her arms to steady her "Wotcher" and she looks up to meet a pair of liquid mercury eyes.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." she quickly apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, Malfoy." he replies, running his hands down her arms as he releases her.

"I'll make sure to pay attention to where I am going next time."

"You can bump into me anytime, love." he replies with a playful smirk and a wink before turning away and walking towards the entrance of the castle.

"Talking to Black, eh?" Rolanda Hooch teases as she pulls Amelia into a hug.

"Looks like it." Amelia replies with a laugh, placing her hands on her burning cheeks. She is well aware of how handsome Sirius Black is, even though she has spent next to no time with him. She is fairly certain that she can count on one hand the amount of times she's spoken to him during their time at Hogwarts. She is honestly surprised that he knows who she is. She figures her reputation proceeds her, and given some of the company she keeps, she isn't too surprised that he avoids her.

"Where's Helen?" Amelia asks desperate to change the subject.

"Probably off flirting with Diggory or Bones."

Amelia rolls her eyes as the two walk into the castle.

After six years at Hogwarts, Amelia is always in awe of the ceiling of the great hall. The mimicry of the night sky outside including the flashes of lightening, and the floating candles illuminating the hall; they make magic seem almost romantic. Despite being raised in a magical family herself, Amelia can't help but think that she didn't understand magic until she walks into the Hogwarts.

The sorting ceremony and immense feast go by in a blur of reunions and chatter. Amelia finds herself sandwiched between Amos Diggory and Rolanda; the three quickly becoming engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming quidditch tryouts. The former Team Captain, Ted Tonks, had graduated and Amos Diggory had taken up the reins.

"We have positions for a beater and a chaser. Amelia you will be seeker, Rolanda you will remain on as a chaser."

"Do we really have to talk quidditch now?" Helen Riley asks from across the table. Helen is a few pounds over curvy and beautiful in a very Rubenesque way.

Amelia chuckles. "What's the term the muggles use? Sports-team-ball?"

"Exactly!" Helen answers shoving a piece of auburn hair out of her lovely green eyes.

"Sports team ball?" Amos asks.

"According to Helen, it's what the muggles say about sports that they do not support?" Amelia asks curiously.

Helen and Rolanda both chuckle. "Close enough. It's what people like me say when they could give a rat's ass about sports." Helen replies.

"So you don't like quidditch?" Amos asks dejectedly.

"Amos, sweetheart, I don't like sports, especially muggle baseball." Helen answers flippantly. "I will watch quidditch, because all of my dear friends play, however there are many other things I had rather do with my time."

Amelia and Rolanda share a humorous glance.

Once the feast ends, and Amos's demeanor changes from that of a carefree quidditch player to that of a Hufflepuff prefect, Amelia is swept up in a sea of students making their way towards the Hufflepuff Common Rooms.

The Hufflepuff Common Room is located beneath the barrels in the shadowy corner of the same corridor as the kitchens. Amos knocks on the barrel in the familiar rhythm 'Helga Hufflepuff'. The slight descent in the round hallways leads to a low ceiling room decorated in a happy bumblebee yellow with black accents here and there.

Despite being underground, the room is surprisingly warm and bright. Ribbons of ferns and ivies hang from the ceiling, playfully reaching and receding to brush the tops of even the smallest of first year's heads. The entire common room is a few plants short and significantly less humid than a greenhouse. Every shelf, each of which is rounded enough to perch atop the round walls, have plants in small pots. Cacti, succulents, flowers, greens, and even a few hanging air plants; the books and games so common in others houses have to fight for dominance along the shelves.

Amelia breathes in the clean, earthy scent of the common room. She'd always thought she'd be happier in a tower, like the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw houses, but the feeling of the earth and plants surrounding her immediately changed her mind. As she meanders around the common room, running her long fingers along the leaves of the plants, a small frog jumps atop of her hand, chirping a greeting. She smiles down at the creature as a lizard begins to crawl in her curls. The reptiles in the Hufflepuff Common room were relocated and enchanted by Professor Sprout to eat the insects that could kill the plants. And just like all other animals, seem drawn to Amelia.

"Fucking wood nymph, I swear." Amos says.

"Damn hippie." Helen replies with a smile.

Amelia sees Rolanda chuckle and cross her arms.

"Good night, hedgewitch." Amos says as he wraps an arm around her shoulders in a half hug, careful to mind the lizard, and goes down the round corridor towards the boy's dorm.

"Come on Amelia, we've got unpacking to do." Helen calls as she leads the trek towards their own dorms.

Amelia gently removes the lizard from her hair and the small frog obediently hops onto the nearest leaf. "Good night, little friends."

"Come on." Helen calls over her shoulder.

Amelia follows her friends down the hallway, ready to start a new year at Hogwarts and for the first time since she'd received the Dark Mark, forgets about the part of her soul that she'd sold to Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia dreams of owning a home similar to that of Professor Sprout's office- skylit windows, immense french doors, exotic birds and of course plants. She notices the small bee hive that is residing in the corner of the office.

"Bees?" she asks softly.

"Of course, my dear. Bees are crucial to not only muggle plants but our own as well."

Amelia nods.

"Now, concerning your upcoming year. You managed to have passed all of your courses, you may take any N.E.W.T level course you wish to take. Do you have any idea what you wish to do after Hogwarts?"

_To not be a Deatheater?_ Amelia thinks to herself. "I want to be an auror or a magizologist."

Professor Sprout smiles knowingly. "Might I suggest adding a Healer to your list of potential careers as well?"

Amelia instantly brightens "That's an option?"

The Malfoy girl hopes that maybe she can put off her Deatheater membership for a little while longer, get some training as a healer. Voldemort might like having a healer in the ranks.

The Head of the Hufflepuff House nods. "Might I suggest Herbology, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration. In addition to your two more electives, I am assuming you would like to once again take Care of Magical Creatures?"

Amelia can't help but make a disgusted face at the mention of the words _Transfiguration _and . She had barely managed to pass those particular courses.

Professor Sprout notices the girl's face and let out a laugh. "You are not of a scientific mind, Miss Malfoy. You have an old spirit, the type of spirit that the Celtics and the ancient witches and wizards had. You are a witch of the elements and heart, not of the sciences and math."

Amelia cannot help but smile and feel her heart swell at the compliment. "As for my other, I'd like to take Ancient Runes." _As if I could get away with Muggle Studies_

"If you wish to proceed in either becoming a Healer or an Auror, these are the courses you must take. A tutor might be of great use to you."

Amelia can't help but smile at Professor Sprout's tone. Apparently the fairly new Head of Hufflepuff had been taking lessons from Professor McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am." Amelia replies.

"Good. Now, will you please send Mr. Diggory in?"

* * *

Amelia smiles brightly when she sees Lily Evans walk into the Transfiguration classroom. The feisty redhead notices her and begins to move towards the empty chair to the right. Her path is immediately blocked by one James Potter- Amelia and every Griffindor in the classroom quickly turn their attention to the pair, eagerly awaiting the drama that is about to ensue. She notices the other three Marauders snicker immediately; Remus Lupid placing his head in his hands, Sirius Black's cheshire cat smile, and Peter Pettigrew's amused expression.

"Hello Evans, did you miss me?" he asks.

"No more than I missed you yesterday or throughout my entire summer, Potter."

"As in immensely?" the black haired boy asks hopefully.

"As in not at all" Lily snaps back.

"Come off it Evans, you know you are into me."

"You are such as Toerag." Lily shoves past James and claims the empty seat next to Amelia.

"How was your summer?" Amelia asks happily as she squeezes Lily's hand. She ignores the questioning glances that a few members of the Slytherin House give her.

Lily returns the embrace. "My summer was alright. Petunia hates me. But we already knew that. And of course after all that drama with Severus last year, let's just say that my only friend from home is gone."

Amelia gives her sympathetic nod, she can't even begin to imagine what a horrible feeling that must be. To be alone and unable to use magic. She quickly changes the subject. "I am so glad that you are in this course with me! You remember how horribly I did last year."

Lily laughs. "I have to say I was surprised to see you in here."

Amelia sighs. "Just part of planning my future I suppose."

* * *

Sirius Black walks across the Hogwarts grounds towards Professor Kettleburn's outdoor classroom. As he walks into the old horse barn converted to a classroom, he sees Amelia sitting on the hard packed dirt, holding an immense tortoise shell kneazle in her lap. The creature is purring contentedly, folding itself in the 'catloaf' position and closing it's eyes. Amelia is talking amiably with Professor Kettleburn who is sitting on one of the low benches beside her.

The handsome boy stops short of the two, pausing to lean against the doorway and observe. There was something about Amelia Malfoy that causes him to pause. As a rule he did stay away from families like hers, especially the name Malfoy. Rumor has it that Abraxas Malfoy, her father, led the movement to force Nobby Leach to leave his post prematurely. Apparently the idea of a muggle born Minister is too extreme.

The kneazle notices him first, a single yellow eye opens to regard him before it slides shut. Sirius swears that he can hear the purring from the other side of the classroom.

"Mr. Black, welcome back. Amelia, I need to go prepare the lesson." Kettleburn stands slowly and stiffly from the bench he was sitting on and hobbles out a second door. Sirius takes this as his chance and approaches Amelia.

"Is this tiny lion yours?" he asks.

Amelia gives him a dazzling smile that almost takes Sirius's breath away. No." she replies wistfully.

"She seems to like you, what's her name?" he squats in front of her and scratches the kneazle behind the ear.

"This is Milly." Amelia replies.

Sirius smiles, he wants to make a remark about how beautiful she is or one of his many other pick up lines that he uses with the girls that he has charmed. He is about to open his mouth when voices and laughter immediately break his spell.

Rabastan LeStrange and Evan Rosier walk into the classroom followed by Peter Pettigrew and a few other students. Milly immediately growls and hisses as the three students file by.

"Milly?" Amelia asks as the kneazle leaps out of her arms and disappears into the shadows of the hayloft.

Sirius exchanges a glance with Amelia. "They only do that when they sense someone distrustful or suspicious." Amelia says softly as she and Sirius climb to their feet.

"Well it is Rosier and LeStrange. Obviously, Wormtail is straight out." Sirius says as the two of them begin to walk to the empty benches next to Peter Pettigrew.

"Right." Amelia muses.

He goes to the bench where Peter is sitting and can't help but be disappointed that he hadn't managed to lure Amelia to follow him. Instead she is sitting on the bench next to one Amos Diggory.

A majority of the class is a bore of going over the syllabus and of course the lecture about how important the N.E. are for their graduation and chosen careers.

"Now the original plan was to spend our last remaining time with some fwoppers. However, Hagrid has captured something magnificent that I believe will become a once in a lifetime opportunity. We will be walking to the banks of the Black Lake."

All the students stand, some eagerly like Amelia, others with more reserved motions. Kettleburn has a history with dangerous creatures.

Sirius looks over at Amelia, she is approached by Rosier and LeStrange. He notices how Diggory pauses, holding her elbow, Amelia just gives him a reasurring smile, causing Amos to walk away. Much to Sirius's disgust, pleasantries and even a hug are exchanged between the three purebloods. He slows his stride, even making a show of tying his shoe in an attempt to eavesdrop.

The three pure bloods walk and talk and Sirius is forced to walk ahead to avoid being noticed. The walk to the Black Lake is a longer one, and despite his every attempt to slow down and hear what they are saying, he can't. He eventually gives up and joins the half circle of students next to the banks of the lake. Peter give him a questioning look.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go and stand next to the _lesser blood status_ of my friends." There is venom dripping from Amelia's voice at the word 'lesser' obviously she is mocking the words of other boys. Soon he finds her standing next to him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms, lets out a huff of frustration.

"Lesser blood, huh?" Sirius whispers sarcastically.

"Shut it, Black." Amelia snaps.

"Do you believe that rubbish?"

"Obviously not." the annoyance is obvious.

"You sure?"

"Would I be standing next to you and Peter?" those strange pink eyes are narrowed in a challenge.

"I just didn't know we were friends is all." Sirius flirts.

Amelia opens his mouth to reply, instead she is cut off by Professor Kettleburn who is standing in the shallows of the Black Lake.

Behind the man is a beautiful horse with pondweed and water plantain tangled in its black mane. At first Sirius thinks that the creature is black, but as he boldly steps closer, he realizes that it is actually a midnight green. The horse is wearing a gold bridle.

"Hagrid found the beast this morning, the creature was injured and had moved to the shallow water."

"Is that a kelpie?" Amelia asks, not bothering to raise her hand.

"It is Miss Malfoy." Professor Kettleburn replies.

The kelpie turns and regards Amelia with its opaque white eyes. It lets out a whinny revealing sharp teeth. "Come closer" the creature says.

Sirius makes a move to grab Amelia, but the blonde has already taken a small step back. He exchanges a weary glance with her, before turning his attention back to the unseelie fey.

The horse is gone, instead there is a beautiful nude woman standing where the kelpie had been. "Bloody hell" he gasps.

The rest of his classmates let out gasps of shock as well; long black hair, tangled with river plants falls to cover her beasts in what he can only say is a tasteful way. He wishes he could see that rest of that hour glass shape, unfortunately the water she stands in hides what he assumes are shapely legs.

"Kelpies are shapeshifters, they favor the shape of a woman in an attempt to lure young men to a watery grave." Professor Kettleburn explains.

"Would work on me." Gilderoy Lockheart swoons.

Rosier and LeStrange scoff and snicker, although they too cannot seem to take their eyes off the woman.

"Many years ago the MacGregor Clan of Scottland managed to create these bridles to capture the kelpie, when a kelpie is wearing it's bridle, the person who has placed the bridle over it's head is in control of the creature."

The woman gives Professor Kettleburn a glare in response, she turns her attention towards Sirius. Her eyes are a dark maroon color, however they are pleading and helpless-just begging him to come closer.

"Please handsome lad, come save me from this man." her voice is melted chocolate.

Sirius takes two steps towards the woman, wanting only to help her, to hold her, to touch her. She must know of his love of women-those full lips pout and creamy arms raise beckoning him forward.

Slender hands close on his wrist and lower arm. He glances down in annoyance and shakes his arm. A second pair of hands grab his shoulder and he is yanked back. He notices Amelia and Peter had grabbed him, breaking the Kelpie's spell.

Professor Kettleburn raises his wand, pointing it at the kelpie. "You will not lure my students." he commands.

The kelpie pouts prettily before changing back into the water horse.

"What's going to happen to it now?" Amelia asks.

"Send it back to faerieland?" Rosier mocks.

"Something very similar, Mr. Rosier. Kelpies belong to the Unseelie Fey, there is a Court located in the Forest."

"You're going to summon a member of the court?" Peter asks.

"Hagrid has already begun to search for the Fey. He should return with a member of the court soon. Anyways, class is almost over, are there any other questions?"

A few more hands are raised and questions are asked. Kettleburn answers each question.

Finally class is dismissed. He is about to turn to Amelia, but realizes that she has already immersed herself in conversation with the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

He smiles to himself before pairing up with Peter and trekking towards the castle.

He suppresses a groan when he sees Rosier and LeStrange lounging against the castle wall.

"A blood traitor with a magical horse lover? How perverted can you get, Black?" Rosier demands.

"You two were swooning just as hard as the rest of us." Sirius shoots back.

"Damn shame Amelia has a soft spot for blood traitors." LeStrange muses choosing to ignore Sirius's comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter demands.

"I would've loved to have seen that Kelpie tear Black apart." LeStrange spits.

Sirius feels his hand twitching towards his wand, "Say it again, LeStrange."

"I said, it's a damn shame that Malfory has a soft spot for blood traitors and mudbloods." the Slytherin boy mocks.

"Not worth it, Sirius." Peter warns.

"Yeah, it's a damn shame. Malfoy seems to be the only member of the bloody Sacred Twenty-eight. Her and my cousin."

"Andromeda is a fool, blinded by love. Despite her sorting into Hufflepuff, there's still hope for Amelia. Looks like the Black family is the one full of failures. The Noble House of Black my ass."Rosier answers.

"Oh yes, what a noble house it is." Sirius mocks.

"Come on, Sirius." Peter urges, grabbing his friend's arm.

"Yes. Run along, Black." Rosier mocks once again.

Sirius grunts and gives the other two wizards what he hopes is his worst sneer before following Peter back into the castle.

* * *

Amelia is about to begin her trek towards the castle to find Amos waiting for her. "So I've managed to book the pitch three times a week for the next month."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well come Friday we are having tryouts."

"Let the dirt settle on the grave a little bit, no one is more excited than Rholanda and I to start playing again, and yet the first week isn't even over yet."

"Exactly! It'll give us a one up over the rest of the teams"

Amelia sighs. "I have no idea why Ted Tonks left you in charge."

"You voted for me"


	3. Chapter 3

Before Amelia knew it, Friday rolled around. She realizes how eager she is to start the quidditch season as she walks down to the changing rooms next to the quidditch pitch.

She removes her shirt and glares at the Dark Mark that seems to smirk back. She places her fingertips over it and makes a motion to rub it off.

A vision appears before her, she sees her brother bowing before Lord Voldemort and kissing the man's hand. _Do not fail me, Lucius._ His voice is demanding, deadly and not open to negotiation. Voldemort turns his attention in her general direction, _Loyalty above all else. You will not disappoint me_.

The blonde haired girl feels as if she is slammed back into her body. She looks around the changing room, relieved that none of her teammates have arrived yet. The mark burns painfully, but subsides by the time she reaches the pitch.

"Alright, tryouts. We have positions for a beater and a chaser." Amos says.

"That's it?" a second years whose name Amelia didn't know spoke.

"That's it. The rest of the positions are filled and each member is preforming at the level I need them to be at."

Amelia tunes out as she turns to Jeffery Bones. "Ready for a Beater to train?" she asks softly.

"We will be the dream team." Jeffery replies his voice matching her own.

"Any potentials?"

"That Fleet bloke looks like he can hit it." Jeffery nods his head towards a stocky boy who is built like a tank. He has broad shoulders and big arms, a square jaw and a mop of dirty blond hair."

Amelia's eyes widen slightly. "What year is Fleet again? Has he gotten bigger?"

"Aye. A fourth year, mentioned to me that he was going to the gym every day to get ready for the tryouts."

"Looks like a beater"

"Alright Bones, run through some drills with him. I'll be watching, so you'd better not mess up of I might have to replace two Beater spots instead of one." Amos barks.

"Looks like Amos is getting a bit of an ego." Rolanda mutters to Amelia.

"I heard that, Hooch." Amos snaps.

As Bones predicted, Herbert Fleet turns out to be a hell of a good beater. "Merlin's beard." she hears Amos mutter as Fleet takes the head off of one of the training targets.

"Looks like you got yourself a beater." Rolanda says with a smile.

Amos nods dumbly.

"Hooch, you're in charge of the Chasers." he immediately breaks out of his obvious fantasy of Bones killing a Slytherin.

Amelia pats Rolanda's arm sympathetically, she hears her teammate mumble something about why Suber isn't being forced to take to the sky instead.

"You did that on purpose." Amelia mutters as she moves to stand next to Amo, Suber on the Team Captain's other side.

"You bet your ass I did." Amos answers.

The three remain silent. Watching, listening and occasionally wincing. Every few minutes Rolanda screams at a team hopeful "Off my pitch!" the hopeful lands dejectedly.

A half an hour later, a windswept Rolanda lands, a third year named Maxine O'Flaherty shortly after. "You're new Chaser."

Amos shares glances with Suber and Amelia. The other two nod in agreement- O'Flaherty has great aim and can throw the quaffle at least half way across the narrow part of the pitch. She isn't as fast, but you don't need to be fast to have good aim and a strong arm.

"Welcome to the team" Amo says holding out his hand.

As the Hufflepuff team trudges up the hill towards the castle, Amelia catches the four marauders out of the corner of her eye. She pauses and looks at the three of them curiously; they all feel her eyes on her and turn like deer in headlights. She puts a finger to her lips and Sirius Black gives her a wolfish grin and a wink before the four troublemakers vanish.

* * *

It's Sunday night and a procrastinating Malfoy finds herself in the library attempting to both start and complete her homework from McGonagall. Transfiguration is her worst subject with charms coming in a close second. She is glaring at the book on the table before her, trying to make heads or tails of the assignment when Lily Evans plops down beside her.

"Transfiguration?" Lily asks with a smile.

"How'd you know?"

"It was either that or Charms, but you tend to give your Charms book dirty looks as opposed to the blatant death glare that you give your Transfiguration book." the redhead teases.

"I just can't figure this out. Why the hell would you want to change Cauldron Cakes to Cabbages?" Amelia rants.

Lily laughs. "It's just the example."

"Then why can't we do it the other way around. McGonagall is just being mean. I'd certainly try a lot harder if I could change the bloody cabbage into a cauldron cake."

Lily laughs. "You waited until the last minute didn't you. Want help?"

"Please."

Amelia smiles as she watches Lily unpack her own textbook and notes from her bag. Witches and wizards like Lily Evans are at the top of the list for Voldemort and his followers to target. Despite how talented and intelligent she really is, she is of lesser blood and for that must be eliminated. Amelia can't help but let her smile falter slightly.

A giggle from behind causes Amelia and Lily to turn. Mary Macdonald is playfully pulling Sirius's arm in the direction of the restricted section. Black isn't putting up much of a fight as the two disappear in the shadows of the library.

"That was fast." Lily mutters.

"What?"

"Usually Sirius waits a couple of weeks before choosing his latest prospect. But he and Macdonald did have a snog right before the end of term."

Amelia hums in response, too busy trying to make heads or tails of Lily's notes.

"Good Godric Lily. House Elves have better hand writing."

"Ha. Ha."

"So do I need a Cauldron cake?" Amelia teases as she narrows her eyes at Lily's notes trying to figure out if it's the word _cat, hat, rat,_ or_ that._

"No" Lily sighs

"What about for motivational and comforting purposes?"

Lily smiles patiently and begins to explain the process to Amelia.

An hour later, Amelia has a basic understanding of the process and a strange craving for a cauldron cake.

"I don't know if I can do this." Amelia moans holding her head in her hands.

"Oh Lily." a voice singsongs.

"Shit." Lily mutters.

"Look at the time, looks like I should be leaving." Amelia smirks as she moves to stand.

Lily grabs her wrist roughly. "Don't you dare"

James Potter sashays to the table that the two girls are occupying. "Well if it isn't the two prettiest girls in the school. Hello Evans. Hello Malfoy."

Lily rolls her eyes.

Amelia can't help but smile at the look of pure and utter devotion on James's face. She'd always hoped to meet someone and have someone look at her the way that James does Lily. She mentally waves those thoughts away, no one in the right mind would want her now that she's been branded. That or a loveless mi

"Lily, I really need to get back to the dorm." Amelia says as she rips her arm from her friend's grasp and begins to pack her shoulder bag.

"Amelia, you're leaving? Well in that case, I will keep Lily company." James smiles as he plops down next to Lily.

If looks could kill, Amelia would be a pile of ashes. "Have a good night!" she calls as she quickly exits the library.

* * *

Two of the three Black sisters immediately fall into step with her. Amelia feels her heart sink when she realizes that Andromeda is no longer with them

"Amelia, we were hoping to run into you." Bellatrix says as she loops her arm through Amelia's own.

"How has your first week gone?" Narcissa asks linking her arm through Amelia's other.

"So far so good. Of course McGonagall assigned a Transfiguration assignment for the weekend and I can't make heads or tails of it."

Bellatrix and Narcissa exchange sympathetic glances over Amelia's head, the two girls are well aware of Amelia's struggles with the subject. Ironically, it is a tense truce between Lily Evans and the two Black sisters- get Amelia to pass her NEWTs so that she could go onto the next course.

"Are you playing quidditch again this year?" Narcissa asks attempting to change the subject.

Amelia smiles more than happy to change topics. "Absolutely. Rosier, LeStrange, and Avery still on the team?"

Bellatrix gives Amelia her trademark _cat in the canary cage_ smile. "May the best house win."

"Any news from Andromeda?" Amelia asks as the three girls head in the general direction of the dorms.

There is a pregnant silence.

"Our sister is dead to us." Narcissa says softly.

Amelia pauses her arms falling from the two sister's grasps. "I'm sorry, what?"

"She has tainted the Black family name by marrying that half-blood Tonks. She is lucky that was only disowned." Bellatrix spat.

"But she is your sister." Amelia says incredulously .

"My sister is Bellatrix. I have no other sister." Narcissa replies slowly and softly as if repeating the mantra enough will make the statement true.

"She made her choice, Amelia. The Dark Lord has made his teachings very clear." Bellatrix explains as the three continue walking down the hallways.

The silence between the three pureblood girls makes Amelia tense and weary. To her relief they arrive at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. "This is my stop." she exhales hoping she manages to hide the look of relief from her face. She bids the sisters a quick good night before she enters the common room.

Taking a seat on one of the plush black couches across from the fire, Amelia allows her thoughts to wander.

After being sorted into Hufflepuff, the Malfoy family was humiliated, something both her mother and father and relayed. She'd seen the look of disgust, disappointment, and even a little anger that he didn't try to hide when the sorting hat announced her house. Her parents had done everything short of send her a howler, although she'd heard that Sirius Black did indeed receive a howler. _At least Hufflepuff isn't as bad as Gryffindor._

Ted Tonks was the first to notice how lost she had become. He immediately took on the role of older brother for Amelia, even pushing her to try out for the quidditch team. He was her best friend and the older brother that Lucius immediately quit being.

Then he met Andromeda Black.

Amelia had known Andromeda for years and had to admit that she too adored the young woman. Despite being born and raised in the Noble House of Black, Dromeda inherited the clever and determined side of the Slytherin characteristics. She also has a certain disregard for the rules. That much was obvious when she fell in love with Ted Tonks.

Amelia did her best to help the two continue their forbidden relationship-passing notes, setting up secrets meetings, distracting the rest of the Sacred Twenty-eight. The two were in love. Soulmates.

Three days after the two graduated from Hogwarts, they eloped. Amelia sat with them on the train ride home and gave them her wedding present. Two bracelets made of rose quartz, tiger eye, and fluorite, charming the bracelet so that they would never break "For love, creativity, and protection." she had explained as she clasped them on each of their separate wrists. Andromeda had openly cried while Tonks wrapped his arms around her, his own body shaking with unshed tears. All three of them knew that this was goodbye.

And when they find out that she is a Death Eater, goodbye forever.

She twirls the ring around her finger, feeling the initials carved initials J.M.D caress her nervous fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius Black did his very best not to glare at Remus Lupin when he ended up being paired with Amelia Malfoy during one of their Herbology classes about three weeks into the school year. Moony gave him a teasing smirk as he moved across the greenhouse to stand next to Malfoy who gave the werewolf her dazzling smile. Sirius grumbled as he took his seat next to his stupid partner, Prongs.

"What are you so upset about you?" James asks.

Sirius doesn't respond, instead he glares at Remus and Amelia who are talking to each other happily as they put on their protection gear, the duo preparing to extract the pod from the snargaluff plant before them.

"Are you jealous that Moony is partnered with Malfoy?"

Sirius huffs.

"Okay; one with your MacDonald, two you hardly ever talk to the bird, and three why are you wasting your time? You avoid the Sacred Twenty Eight like the plague."

"Okay, Prongs Okay. Okay Prongs. One, you know MacDonald and I aren't any more than a fling, two I talk to her, and three I don't know Prongs, there is something about her. Look at how excited and happy she and Moony are together. Probably planning their bloody wedding."

"Aren't you two taking Care of Magical Creatures together?"

"Well yes, but aside from the funny comment or occasional bump into each other-she's always with Diggory, death eaters in training, or my god awful cousins. I swear, Prongs, she has friends in every house."

"You two always smile and waves in the hallways."

"Oh bugger off."

The two turn their attention to the gnarled stump on the table before them. "This is it?" Sirius finds himself asking.

"Bloody hell!" he looks over to see Amelia and Remus wrestling with the tentacles that escaped from the stump. Remus holding two of the tentacles while Amelia has one wrapped around her wrist. With her free hand she reaches into the stump and grabs one of the pods. The plant instantly releases the two students and the prickly vines shoot back into the gnarled stump.

All around them, the rest of his classmates are attempting to do the same thing. Sirius looks over a Prongs, then at Remus who is gently wrapping gauze around Amelia's bleeding wrist, where tentacles had managed to to wrap above the dragon skin gloves

"Let's do this."

Sirius is embarrassed to admit that his and Prongs's attempt to grab the pod from the plant was not nearly as graceful as that of Remus's and Amelia's- in fact it almost killed the two marauders. By the time they finally grabbed the pod, both of them were covered in scratches and Professor Sprout even had to stun a couple of tentacles.

"Bloody hell." Prongs pants.

After class, Sirius and James catch up with Peter, Remus and Amelia. "I see your attempt went well." Remus teases. Amelia's eyes light up with laughter.

"Better than Wormtail's." James counters.

"Actually Wormtail and Diggory finished with no need for intervention from Sprout." Remus points out.

"You and Malfoy here had an injury." Sirius upholds.

Amelia laughs. "Still did better than you and Potter. And Amos and Peter. I'd call us the winners." she says exchanging a high five with Remus. Moony hesitates for just a second before his hand collides with hers in a perfect sounding high five.

"Sirius!" an all too familiar voice calls from behind.

"Oh no." he winces

The group turns around to see Mary MacDonald walking quickly towards the crowd. She hesitates for a second, eyeing Amelia suspiciously. Sirius realizes that he is standing next to the Malfoy girl. Amelia seems to notice as well because she quickly steps away.

"Hey Mary." he says with forced happiness. He sees Prongs lean over and whisper something in Amelia's ear. She looks at him with a slight widening of her eyes, but from Prongs's look of confirmation purses her lips together trying to hide her laughter.

"Sirius, come on we have a free period, let's go." she grabs his hand with both of hers and tugs him away from the group.

"Mary, I don't think." he turns pleading eyes to the rest of the Marauders and even Amelia.

All four of them take a step back, each one of them smiling, even Amelia.

"No no no. Don't let us keep you." Amelia says breaking the silence with laughter in her voice.

"Definitely. We will see you back at the dorms, Padfoot." Wormtail agrees.

"Have a great time you two." Prongs says no longer able to contain his laughter.

Remus just gives him a knowing smile and waves.

Mary has the courtesy to blush, Sirius turns away and gives all four of them his best death glare.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, and Amelia feels slightly torn between wanting to sit in the forest of green and silver or the field of yellow and black. House Pride gets the best of her and she instead sits between Amos and Helena.

"Class, we are going to spend the next week learning defensive charms. Now I am sure those of you know some of the basics "Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Reddikulus, to name a few. However, there are other charms that are essential for witches and wizards to learn." Professor Anderson explains from the front of the class.

Amelia notices that a majority of the pureblood students sit at attention _Death Eater wannabes_ she thinks to herself. She isn't necessarily interested in duels, however given her new profession, she decides that she too should pay rapt attention to Professor Anderson's words.

Professor Anderson writes the words _Stupefy_ on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this particular charm can do?"

Bellatrix Black is the first to raise her hand. "Stupefies an opponent, or knocks them insensible temporarily"

"Five points for Slytherin."

"Of course she would know that." Helena whispers to Amelia.

Amelia can't help but nod in agreement.

The class is spent discussing defense charms as a whole as well as going over the proper pronunciation and wand movements for the spell. Amelia takes notes as furiously as she can, this is her chance to actually learn something useful for her new cause in life.

"I've never seen you take such diligent notes in this class." Amos whispers to her.

"With the way that the world is going right now. I need to pay attention." Amelia replies. And it's true, the world is currently falling to pieces. Random attacks, muggles and non-pure witches and wizards being killed, and of course more and more sightings of the Dark Mark glaring from the sky.

Amos and Helena both grow silent, obviously agreeing with her, because they too begin to scribble more deligent notes.

Bellatrix and Amycus Carrow both corner her at the door way. "Amelia." Carrow greets.

Amos and Helena stop just outside the doorway. Bellatrix makes it a point to give both students a scowl, unfortunately Amos and Helena are so used to being on the receiving end of said scowl that they just ignore her. Being friends with Amelia has it's ups and downs.

"Alright Amelia?" Amos asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." she replies with a smile and a wave.

"Best move along, blood traitors." Bellatrix says giving them a mocking wave.

Helena turns preparing to give Ballatrix a rude gesture, but Amos catches her hand, wrapping her arm around his, the two disappear around the corner.

Carrow turns his attention to Amelia "Why are you still spending time with blood traitors?" he demands.

Amelia narrows her eyes at her classmate. "You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with, Carrow."

"I'm just looking out for you." he defends.

Bellatrix places a placating hand on the rusty haired boy's shoulder; she stands on tiptoe her lips brushing his ear and says in a whisper just loud enough for Amelia to hear. "She doesn't have much of a choice."

Amelia bristles at the comment. "If we're done here?" She turns and walks away, not caring if the two Slytherins follow or not. It's not that she doesn't like the two, it's that ever since Voldemort's rise to power, they have become more and more fanatical.

"You are from one of the purest bloodlines. Why are you allowing yourself to mingle with so many lesser bloodlines and blood traitors?" Carrow demands.

Amelia sighs, this is a conversation that she has been having with her friends, family, and every other pureblood for years. She gives him her textbook answer, the only one that can get everyone off her back. "It's like Bellatrix said, I don't have a choice."

"Keep telling yourself that and one day you might believe it." Carrow sneers.

Amelia sends him a sneer of her own and turns on her heel, making her way towards the Great Hall.

* * *

_Voldemort stayed at the Malfoy Manor for 10 days. During which Death Eaters came and went and meetings were held. At first Amelia wasn't allowed to join, being too young and not a Death Eater._

_ Amelia finds herself unable to sleep one night and drags one of the ottomans in front of the fireplace trying to fight off the oppressing cold of the Malfoy mansion-it almost seems to have increased since Voldemort and his followers visited. She turns so her back is facing the fire, not sure if it's to warm her back or be on the defensive. _

_ The immense snake, Nagani, slithers across the living room floor her scales reflecting the light from the fire. The immense snake doesn't pause, wrapping herself around Amelia's legs and slowly ascending her body as if she is a tree. Eventually the snake comes to a stop, her head and upper body draped around her shoulders. The lower part of her body is loosely looped around the Malfoy girl's torso and lap._

_ "She never approaches, unless commanded." Voldemort seems to materialize from the surrounding shadows. His eyes shine like her mother's ruby necklace, the slit pupils not terrifying, but fascinating. Amelia wants to stare into his eyes just to see them- the way they shimmer in in the firelight._

_ "Nagani to me." Voldemort says._

_ The snake flickers her tongue against Amelia's cheek before slithering off of her frame and to her master._

_ Amelia sighs in relief and rolls her shoulders, now free of Nagani's immense weight. She quickly stands, doing her best not to offend the powerful man._

_ "You are Lucius's sister." he states more than asks._

_ Amelia nods and looks at the face of arguably the most powerful wizard in the world. His skin is pale as a corpse, he is tall with long limbs and long fingers, his face is still handsome despite the rumors of his appearance turning more and more serpentine as he splits his soul._

_ "Your loyalty and love for your brother is admirable. Stepping forward to receive your own dark mark, despite your age."_

_ He studies her, moving closer and circling her appraisingly, as if she is a statue of art. She finds herself shivering in both anticipation and attraction to the amount of power that seems to leak from him._

_ "Tell me, have you always had an affinity to plants and animals?" he pauses before her._

_ "They seem to just take to me, sir." she answers._

_ "Would you like to receive your Dark Mark? Remain loyal to your brother, loyal to me. You would be of great use to me, despite your age."_

_ "You mean you'd give it to me now? As opposed to when I graduate?"_

_ "I will give it to you right now, that this very moment, if you would like. You are an intelligent girl, I am sure you would be able to hide it during your enrollment at Hogwarts. I want you to remain enrolled, an education is a valuable tool. Recruitment is always a bonus."_

_ "Yes. I want the Dark Mark." she surprises herself with her answer; she is friends with Muggle-borns, Halfbloods, and Bloodtraitors. Is she really willing to give all of that up? To completely change her own beliefs and throw away so many of her friends, to become their enemies? But the power and the ability to redeem herself, they instantly overtake her emotions._

_ Voldemort smiles, the two of them kneel down before the fire. When a lone tear rolls down her face, a long finger wipes it away._

* * *

Amelia shoots up in bed, her Dark Mark tingling with delight- the memory of receiving her Dark Mark has once again invaded her dreams. She doesn't realize that her figure is shaking until she attempts to untangle herself from her bedsheets. She looks at her watch, it's 2:00 in the morning.

With a reluctant sigh she climbs out of bed, she needed a cup of something warm to remove that cold that is sweeping through her bloodstream. Uncaring of her appearance, Amelia slips a jumper over her pajama top and pads out of the girls dorm, across the common room, and out into the hallway. It only takes her a few moments to reach the kitchens.

So lost in her own thoughts, Amelia doesn't notice Sirius Black sitting in the kitchens until his greets her. She jumps, letting out a gasp, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to scare you." Sirius apologizes.

"Its alright, I'm a bit jumpy tonight." Amelia sighs as she walks into the kitchen, she can feels his eyes on her as she moves, taking in her messy blonde hair, plain purple pajama pants and her house jumper. Self consciously she attempts to run a hand through her curls as it hangs almost to her waist in a rat's nest. Ignoring her appearance in favor of something warm, she boldly take a seat a courteous amount of space away from him.

"Bad dream? You look pale as a ghost."

"Something like that." she twirls the ring around her thumb nervously.

A House elf appears before them, turning his attention to Amelia with a smile of recognition.

"She'll have a hot chocolate." Sirius answers before she can make her request for tea.

The House elf nods and scuttles away.

"I want a hot chocolate?"

"You've never had the Sirius Black hot chocolate."

Amelia cocks her head to the side. "Is this a prank, Black?"

Sirius grabs his heart in mock hurt. "I'm hurt you would assume that all I do is play pranks.

Amelia gives him a mocking look.

"Okay. That's fair enough, but this time I am completely harmless."

"I don't think there is anything harmless about you."

Sirius opens his mouth to argue, but the House elf returns with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. As Amelia is reaching for the hot chocolate, Sirius intercepts.

She watches as Sirius removes a flask from his pocket and pours a generous amount of fire whiskey into the mug, almost causing it to overflow.

"The Sirius Black special." he replies, carefully handing the mug back to her, his fingers covering her own to make sure that she has a grip on the drink. Amelia feels her fingers sandwiched between his hands and the cup of hot chocolate. "Bloody hell your hands are cold."

Amelia gives him a half smile back and for a moment just sits, holding the mug in her hands to warm them. A silence overtakes them as he adds firewhiskey to his own mug.

"So, what was the dream about?" he asks hiding the flask back in his pocket and leaning back. They are sitting on one of the counters in the corner of the kitchen doing their best to be out of the way of the House Elves that are obviously already beginning to prepare breakfast for the student body.

"More of a nightmare." she answers as she takes a sip of the hot chocolate. She has to admit that it is a pleasant flavor, the firewhiskey tasting more like cinnamon and warming her body even more than the hot chocolate, she takes another sip.

"I know we aren't exactly close, but I'm a good listener." he offers taking his own sip.

She lets out a bitter laugh, and takes another drink of her hot chocolate.

"That bad, huh?"

She look at him, sakura meeting liquid mercury. "Something like that."

A silence falls between them, both sipping their hot chocolate, lost in thought and watching the house elves bustle about.

Sirius removes his flask and pours more firewhiskey in her half full mug. "Sometimes we need a distraction to forget." he says softly.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." she takes another sip, this one tasting more like firewhiskey and less like chocolate. She wonders if Sirius knows she is a bit on the lightweight side of alcohol.

"Something like that." he replies using his own words against her.

Amelia smirks into her cocoa, her hair falling into her face, focusing on the sienna color that it has changed to with the amount of firewhiskey that has been added. She is grateful for the tangles of curls that cover her face, she can feel his eyes on her.

Fingers push a chunk of hair out of her face, and she turns to him. "For someone who manages to charm everyone she meets, you're awfully quiet, Malfoy."

"Not a whole lot to say tonight."

"And yet you still manage to charm." he whispers so softly that she isn't sure if she heard him.

She chooses to ignore the comment. Instead she focuses on the warmth that is spreading through her body and the slight buzz that is going to her head. She feels Sirius's eyes on her, she quickly finishes her hot chocolate and slides off the counter.

"Thanks, Black. I really appreciate it." she says with a smile. Realizing that she really means it.

Sirius drops from the counter as well and gives her his own smile. "Anytime, love."

As she is about to walk out the door, he calls behind her "Let's do this again some time."

She turns around and smiles at him once again "Maybe under better circumstances."


	5. Chapter 5

The quidditch match against Ravenclaw is scheduled for October 8th, giving the Hufflepuff team exactly one week to train for the match. If Diggory's practices were brutal before, these past few practices are intense. Diggory had even managed to convince McGonagall to let them reserve the pitch for two a days, as long as they didn't overlap or interrupt with the other houses.

Amelia finds herself standing with her teammates, rubbing sleepy eyes as the sun is just beginning to rise. She shivers-her feet are already wet with dew as the chill of autumn has sunk in, the tree's leaves turning to fire.

"The hell is wrong with you, Diggory. It's too early for this mess." Rolanda complains.

"We have the pitch for an hour before the Gryffindors can have it. Potter beat me to the later slot. It was sunrise or during dinner, I figured you would rather eat." Amos snaps back. Just like a majority of his teammates, Diggory is not a morning person.

Amelia yawns and brushes a strand of hair from her face, too tired to deal with this argument. Her Dark Mark had been burning off and on for most of the night, causing her to get no sleep. She is dreading what she was going to read in the _Daily Prophet_ today. "Can we just get this over with?"

To her relief Amos and Rolanda stop their arguing.

"Alright squad," he pauses and waves his wand through the air, a series of colored hoops appear all over the pitch. They range in sizes and colors- the largest a bright yellow and about six feet across. The colors change as the hoops grow smaller and smaller, the smallest slightly wider than Amelia's shoulders. "The hoops are made of chalk, meaning I will be able to tell who misses and who makes it. The goal is for every member of the team to be able to make it through every hoop. Now the blokes might not be able to fit through the smallest hoops, looks like those might be for our female members. But I want you all to do your best."

Amelia sighs before taking the lead and kicking off the ground, she hears her teammates follow suit as they begin to fly through the rings. She winces at the way that the cold air stings her cheeks and eyes as she flies through the rings. She brushes a red hoop with her left shoulder and misses the smallest dark purple hoop completely.

"Focus Amelia." Amos shouts.

Amelia resists the urge to give Amos the middle finger, but complies and continues. Her team is moving through the hoops in a baby duck mama duck formation, following each other around, above, through the stands, and even outside of the pitch. High, low, sharp turns, wide turns, dives, climbs- Amelia has to admit that Amos really did think of everything when it came to planning this particular practice.

She feels the wave of relief and promise of a hot shower run through her veins when Amos blows his whistle, signaling to the team that practice is over. The team lands gratefully, every member with different colors of chalk streaked on a part of their body. Rolanda is next to her, the left side of her body covered in purple chalk, orange on her face and the top of her head smudged with red. Amelia herself knows that she had blue chalk on her leg, purple on the left side of her face, and green on her right shoulder.

"Nice work, squad. Especially towards the end. I need my beaters to be able to make those sharper turns smaller hoops. Chasers, those ups, dives, and climbs. Amelia." he pauses when he says her name. "Stay focused. We can't have you zoning out during the matches."

Amelia feels blood rush to her face.

"Oi. Diggory! You done? It's our turn on the pitch." James Potter cries as the rest of the Gryffindor team approaches.

"We just finished, Potter." Amos snaps.

Amelia catches Sirius's eye. He looks as tired as she had been when she first got on the pitch. However, he quirks his eyebrow in both a questioning and amused look to see the team covered in colored chalk.

"As I was saying. Hit the showers team, I'll see you all at four." Amos turns his attention to Potter.

Amelia and the rest of the team don't even try to hide their annoyance at the two-a-days practices that Diggory had managed to set.

* * *

The _Daily Prophet_ reports exactly what Amelia fears. A train in muggle London had been derailed, killing at least eight people, three of whom had been muggle born witches and wizards. Another report mentioned that there was a murder in Knockturn Ally, although the causes were unknown, Amelia has a feeling that it was a Deatheater who killed them.

"More murders?" Helen asks as she sits down next to Amelia.

"Looks like it." Amelia has suddenly lost her appetite.

Helen releases a sigh. "Something is happening."

"Something bad." unable to deal with the reports in the paper, as well as the thought of food, Amelia grabs her book bag and walks out the Great Hall, muttering something to Helen about forgetting to do her homework.

* * *

"Looks like a certain blonde Hufflepuff is coming your way." Prongs nudges his elbow.

Sirius turns away from his conversation with Wormtail to look up, seeing Malfoy turn the corner.

"Go away." he shoves Wormtail away.

"Damn. What ever happened to this 'Bros before Hoes' statement you're always going on about?" Moony smirks.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Just get out of here."

He can hear his friends snicker as they walk away and Sirius leans against the brick wall of the hallway, waiting for Amelia to pass.

"Wotcher, Malfoy."

She stops and turns in a few directions before finally finding him. "Hi Black, how did your practice go?"

"Alright. Why was the team covered in colored chalk?"

"Some type of training to work on our flying skills. Fly through the hoops if you get the chalk on yourself, Diggory can yell at you for missing or hitting hoops."

"That's a hell of a clever way to train."

"Definitely something different."

A silence falls between the two and Sirius finds himself struggling to find something to say, anything to keep the beautiful girl from walking away. "You eat already? What's got you in such a rush?"

"I forgot to finish a Potions essay. Gotta head to the library to finish it." Sirius can tell that she is lying; with the way that she avoids his eyes and twirls that gold ring on her thumb.

"That sucks." he answers.

"I should go. I only have a half an hour and let's be realistic, Slubhorn likes a well written essay."

She is about to leave, but Sirius pushes himself off the wall. "Hey Malfoy."

She turns towards him.

He moves forward, he can tell that she wants to back away from him. He finds himself feeling a flash of hurt and curiosity- why would she flinch away?

"You've got a smudge of purple on your face, love." he doesn't wait for a response, instead he steps forward and runs his thumb along her high cheekbone. Feeling bold he doesn't stop the motion until his fingers just brush through her champagne locks.

"There." he drops his hand.

Amelia opens her mouth to reply, closes it, then opens it again; words finally tumble out. "Thank you." she backs away from him two steps then turns and disappears in a wave of Ravenclaws walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

He smiles softly to himself- there hadn't been anything on her face.

"What was that?" the voice of his current 'girlfriend' demands from a few feet away.

"Just chatting with Malfoy."

"That didn't look like chatting."

Sirius closed the distance between the two and wraps an arm around Mary MacDonald's shoulders.

"Like I said, love. Just chatting."

* * *

It is common knowledge among the Deatheaters the Voldemort is a Legilimen; Amelia never knew how powerful, invasive, and terrifying the skill of legilimancy is until Voldemort continuously used it on her.

Most of the visions were those of her brother- the blond man bowing and taking orders from the Dark Lord. She received many simply showing the Dark Mark in the sky (along with the stinging pain of the Dark Mark) as if to remind her and show her that he wants her and is also displeased with her for not attending the meetings.

To her terror the most recent one involved her.

"_How is the lovely Amelia?" Voldemort inquires during a meeting with all the Death Eaters._

_ "She is doing well at school. She has been passing most of her classes with flying colors." Abraxas Malfoy answers._

_ "Most?" Voldemort tilts his head. "Do not keep secrets from me."_

_ "She still struggles with Transfiguration and Charms. Transfiguration being her worst subject. Charms she manages to get by..but Transfiguration…" Abraxas replies hesitantly._

_ The other Deatheaters snicker, their own children excelling in those two subjects._

_ Voldemort makes a look of disappointment at the news. "That is unfortunate. How is she doing in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures?"_

_ At this Abraxas and many of the other Deatheaters make disgusted faces. "Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology are her best subjects. She has always been top of her class."_

_ "That is what I was hoping to hear. Those skills will come in handy with what I have planned for her future."_

_ "My Lord?"_

_ "All will be revealed in good time, Abraxas."_

Amelia feels as if she is slammed back into her body, and as it turns out, she was. Her body is against the brick wall and she slides down it until she is in a sitting position, and leans her head back. She rolls up her sleeve for just a moment, the Dark Mark throbbing.

"So it's true." a voice drawls slowly.

Amelia quickly rolls down her looks up to see Severus Snape looming over her, pushing his long greasy hair behind his ears.

"It's nothing." she replies quickly.

"Doesn't look like nothing, Malfoy. Tell me, how did you manage to get a pretty new tattoo?" he asks.

"Does it matter, Snape?" she tries to spit out, but it comes out as less of a threat and more of a whimper.

"Looks like it hurts." he replies as he kneels before her.

"Like a bitch."

"When?"

"This past summer."

"I heard he doesn't allow students to join until they graduate."

"He doesn't. Looks like I'm a special case."

"Avery, Mulciber, All of the Blacks, LeStrange, Rosier, Wilkes, myself are all planning on joining. Did your brother join?"

"You're an idiot. There is no way that the Dark Lord will allow a half-blood to join."

Snape bristles at the comment, his fingers twitching towards his wand.

"Lily Evans will never love you."

At this Snape draws his wand, but Amelia is faster "Expliarmus."

Despite their proximity, Snape instantly holds his hands in a surrender position, both wands are pointed at him.

"This is a rumor. Tell all your friends that is exactly what it is. I'm a Deatheater now, Snape. I have already killed once and I will not hesitate to kill you if you do not keep this a secret. And I highly doubt Voldemort will allow traitors in his ranks. Remember that."

At first Snape rolls his eyes; but upon looking at Amelia's determined face, he realizes that she is telling the truth.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Malfoy."

She pauses, her eyes questioning.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the beautiful, kind, and loyal, Amelia Malfoy was capable of cruelty."

This causes Amelia to pause. She slowly stands, using the wall as support. Mutely she hands Serverus his wand. "Not a word, Snape."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he says as he begins to walk down the hallway. He pauses and calls over his shoulder. "You better figure out a damn good concealment charm."

"A concealment charm? For what, Malfoy?" Regulus Black is standing a few feet behind her.

"Merlin's Beard! What is with all you damn Slytherins and lurking around the hallway. Can a girl not have a moment's peace or let alone a conversation without one of you sneaky snakes slithering about!" Amelia rants as she shoves herself off the wall and glares at the unsuspecting Black boy.

Regulus looks taken aback by her outburst, it wasn't every day that Amelia Malfoy looses her cool.

"I was about to start patrol and just wanted to tell you it's curfew." Regulus explains.

Amelia drops her crossed arms, her anger instantly turning into embarrassment as her cheeks begin to flush. "I am so sorry, Regulus." she quickly apologizes.

"Sounds like you and Snape were going at it."

"It's all under control. Nothing that you need to worry about." Amelia answers.

"If you say so."

"Have a good night, Black." she waves and does her best not to run back to the Hufflepuff common room.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia flies in tight figure eights around the quidditch pitch, goggled eyes darting to and fro as she tries to locate the snitch./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"The rival seeker, a seventh year named Harper Vance, is on the opposite side of the pitch keeping a close eye on her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Below her, the match is going in the Hufflepuff favor. Despite the fancy strategies that the Ravenclaw team is using, the Hufflepuff team has better skill. The Ravenclaws have pulled some impressive tricks and even managed to fake out Amos a couple of times./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"emShould've spent more time on the broom and less time memorizing plays/em Amelia thinks to herself as she watches Rolanda intercept a pass and race down the pitch to score another ten points. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"emAnd Hooch makes another 10 points for Hufflepuff! That puts the score at 50-20 Hufflepuff! /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia smiles, and out of the corner of her eye, sees Vance suddenly pick up speed and fly in the direction of the Ravenclaw goals. "Shit." she zooms across the pitch, scanning for the snitch. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She sees Vance make a dive from behind the goals, but yank herself up to avoid a stray bluger. Narrowing her eyes, Amelia sees the snitch flying dangerously close to the ground in the middle of the pitch. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia flies low to the ground, hoping to stay beneath the action playing above her. Luck is in her favor and she manages to get across the pitch chasing the snitch until it begins a vertical climb up the Gryffindor spectator stands. She yanks her broom up hard and flies straight up behind the snitch. As she flies higher and higher, she can feel the laws of gravity yanking her back towards the earth, she is slowly loosing momentum. "Come on. Come on." Amelia grunts to herself as she lowers herself to her broom, her fingertips are centimeters away from the snitch. Just as she completely looses momentum, her fingers close around the little golden ball. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She lets out a sigh of relief and allows herself to free fall for just a few seconds before making her way back to the pitch, holding the snitch high in her hand./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"The Hufflepuff stand roars louder than any other- "Hell yeah Hufflepuff!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"As she passes the Gryffindor stand, she meets the silver eyes of one Sirius Black. He smiles cockily at her, his arms crossed. Her teammates are cheering and patting her on the back as she lands, Rolanda and Amos embrace her tightly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia feels a slight tingle in her left arm, but ignores it, refusing to let Voldemort ruin this moment for her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-kerning: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sirius Black is waiting. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"The Marauder's Map held in hand, the ink footsteps of Evan Rosier and Alexander Zabini are moving closer and closer and closer to the trap that he has set. As the two targets of his latest prank are about to turn the corner, he finally notices the footsteps of an Amelia Malfoy about to pass his own. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Malfoy, stop!" he yells quickly, grabbing her arm and shoving her behind him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Black? What is going on?" she demands quickly yanking her left arm out of his grasp./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""You are about to see genius at it's finest." he smirks as he shoves the Marauder's map in his pocket and gestures in the direction of his latest creation. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He'd received inspiration from an old muggle cartoon that Jordan had told him about, where a character had dropped honey and feathers on their enemy. Getting the honey from the House Elves was easy enough, as for the feathers he'd had to wait a few weeks for those. The pillows, comforters and owls only loose so many feathers a day. The muggle fishing wire was set at ankle level, the first step for his master plan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"At that moment Rosier and Zabini round the corner. The honey falls in heavy buckets over their heads, the feathers float like powdered sugar on top of them. The two look up quickly and see Sirius Black standing proudly in the middle of the corridor, arms crossed and his trademark smirk on his face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Black, you're dead!" Rosier screams. Zabini coughing up feathers draws his wand./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh shit." Black laughs to himself before grabbing a giggling Amelia's hand and running around the corner. There are spells ricocheting off of the walls as the two Slytherin boys fling curses in his wake./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He almost runs past a broom closet, but skids to a stop. He throws the door open, shoves Amelia into the closet, and slams the door shut quickly behind him as he piles into the small space./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Where'd he go? Was Malfoy with him?" Zabini demands from outside the door a few seconds later./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""At this point, who cares. I want this shit off me." Rosier mutters, venom is dripping from his voice. "We will get him later. He can only hide for so long. As for Malfoy, we can pull something on her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"When the sound of the two boy's footsteps disappear, Sirius is surprised to hear Amelia burst out laughing and he can't help but join. He has to admit that despite almost being hexed into oblivion, his prank was a classic, and Amelia being there to watch his genius plan at work was the cherry on top./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Slowly their laughter dies and Sirius finds himself looking at Amelia. He takes in her features- her skin is almost flawless, except for a small pale freckle on her right cheek near her mouth, diagonal to the corner of her top lip on the right side. Her long hair is falling out of its bun, framing her pixie like features./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He steps forward./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She matches him with a step back-she blinks at him, her long eyelashes just brushing the top of her cheek bones, the strange pink eyes looking up at him knowingly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sirius takes another step forward and she is backed against the wall of the broom closet. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia doesn't say anything and he knows that she knows what he is thinking. He hears her breath hitch just slightly as his lips descend on hers. He feels her hesitate beneath his mouth, and for a split second he thinks that he is loosing his touch./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Then Amelia's lips move against his and she is kissing he back. He moves his hands to her hips, about to pull her closer against him. Instead, slender hands land on his chest and shove him away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'm sorry, Black. Now is just." she pauses and twirls that gold ring around her thumb./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Now is what, love?" despite the short kiss he feels as if his breath is already taken away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Aren't you with McKinnon?" she changes the subject./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""We broke up a few days ago."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""So soon?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sirius can't help but laugh. "It lasted almost a month, and it's been a week since we broke it off."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia rolls her eyes and takes the opportunity to slide past him to the door. He wants to stop her, but he doesn't. The way that she apologized, the look in her big eyes saying so much more./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her hand rests on the door knob. "Now is just not something I can do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sirius sighs as she slips through the door, leaving it wide open. Amelia Malfoy is an enigma; a beautiful, kind, funny, talented enigma that he wants. He'd never believed in that story about the original human having 4 eyes, 4 arms and 4 legs trying to find their other half. Now he is not too sure if the story is wrong./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-kerning: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"To her relief, Sirius decides not to follow, and Amelia retreats to the sanctuary of the owlry. Soren, her barn owl, swoops immediately down from his perch and lands on her shoulder. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sensing her distress, he begins to run his beak through her hair./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She smiles at the beautiful bird./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Other owls swoop down, landing on lower rafters and stones, one landing on her other shoulder. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Soren shoots the other owl a reproachful look, but continues to preen Amelia's hair./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""At least you won't judge me for what I'm about to become." Amelia sighs as she strokes her owl softly. Soren nibbles her knuckles affectionately. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Such a stupid choice. Impulsive, selfish. Now I'm trapped, branded to follow him." she says out to the owls./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She walks to edge of the owlry, ignoring the hoots of protests that the owls on her shoulders relay. Careful to avoid the owl pellets that litter the floors, she rest her elbows on the edge of what used to be a window and gazes out over the landscape. "What do you think?" she asks Soren as he hops down from her shoulder and stands next to her. The owl moves his head beneath her arm, demanding to be pet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She laughs. The other owl who was perched on her shoulder lands on her opposite side, but with a warning look from Soren, simply settles himself with leaning against her arm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""I see the rumors are true." a voice chuckles from behind./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She turns to see Remus Lupin walking across the owlry, the black owl that was leaning against her arm flies to him obediently./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""What do you mean?" she asks turning towards him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""That you have a way with animals. Every bird in this place was looking at you, and it looks like Shaggy Dog has a thing for you too." Remus says with a laugh./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""You named your owl Shaggy Dog?" Amelia asks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""No. Sirius named emhis/em owl Shaggy Dog, mine is out of commission with a broken wing. She's with Hagrid now getting patched up." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"emOf course I would bond with Black's damn owl. /emAmelia mentally groans to herself./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Remus ties a message to the bird's ankle and releases it. Amelia turns away and continues to look over the country side./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She feels a jacket land over her shoulders as Remus stands beside her. "Sorry, you looked cold." he says feeling her questioning eyes on him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Won't you be cold? It's not exactly warm out."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Remus glances up at the moon, it's almost full. "What can I say? I tend to run hot every now and then."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia laughs. "Did Black teach you that line?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Remus looks at her puzzled for a moment before he too burst out laughing. "No. I never really thought of it as a pick up line before. And Black wishes he were that clever."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Well thank you." she says softly as she wraps the jacket around herself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Still concerned about Remus's well being. She sneaks a glance at him from the side of her eye. Remus is attractive; he has a square jaw and kind caramel colored eyes. His only flaw is the scar that runs down his jaw line another that she knows is on the other side of his face, that one is smaller and runs from his temple to just below his eye. But Remus is on the thin side, tall and just a couple of steps above lanky. He looks pale, his eyes are rimmed with red, and there is a sound of exhaustion in his voice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"emThere is no way that he isn't cold/em. She thinks to herself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""So what brought you up here without a jacket and only a bunch of owls for conversation." Remus asks breaking the silence./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Owls are exceptionally good listeners. Just wanted a place to think. It was a bit of an implusive choice."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Remus hums. "Well I'll leave you alone to your thinking then, I didn't mean to interrupt."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia turns and smiles at him. "It's alright, I was getting ready to leave anyway."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""You sure?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia nods. "Want to walk me back to the castle?" she asks teasingly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Remus laughs. "Careful Malfoy, I don't want to be on Black's bad side."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia shrugs off the comment. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Are you alright, Lupin? You seem tired, you aren't getting sick are you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Just going through a rough bit. It happens every now and then. Don't worry I'm not sick."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia looks over at him again, but decides not to press./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""The match went well." Remus says changing the topic./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia smiles at him. "It did, didn't it?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""You destroyed Ravenclaw."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Amelia smiles brightly. "I know."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""You're modest too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She nudges him with her shoulder. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He laughs./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"The two of them walk into the castle and she returns the boy's jacket. "Thanks, Lupin."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He smiles. "Anytime Malfoy, see you in Herbology."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""See you." Amelia walks down the hallway towards the Hufflepuff Common room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p 


End file.
